This invention relates to a positioning mechanism for printing presses and more particularly to a positioning mechanism for locating a metering means with respect to an ink fountain roller wherein the mounting member for the metering means directly engages the fountain roller of the printing press to accurately position the metering means with respect to the ink fountain roller.
It is essential in order to obtain proper ink coverage that the metering means be accurately positioned with respect to the fountain roller. Moreover, it is important that the positioning be accompanied simply and expeditiously.
In the past the metering means has been positioned with respect to the ink fountain roller in a variety of ways. In some instances where the metering means is a continuous blade, the blade is positioned by individual spaced apart screws which engage the metering means. In other instances individual cams or the like are used to position separate metering means segments.